Memories and Love
by Isis58
Summary: Serena is being tortured in her dreams, she is also being threatened. Can the Sailor Scouts keep both Serena and Darien alive until after Serena’s eighteenth birthday or will the future go to hell? Better Summery inside. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Memories and Love"

Summary: Serena is being tortured in her dreams, she is also being threatened. She goes for late night walks after each nightmare. One night she decides that it is finally time to tell Darien about why she has been so distant. Can the Sailor Scouts keep both Serena and Darien alive until after Serena's eighteenth birthday or will the future go to hell? One thing is for sure: no matter what happens all of their lives will change forever.

Story By: Isis Black

Chapter 1: Serena's P.O.V.

It's late in the night, very late indeed. Darien will be very upset with me when he finds out that I am walking around Tokyo again all by myself. You see this is not the first time that I have left my house in the middle of the night to walk around Tokyo. After the first time this happened I decided to tell Darien about it. He was not happy about it, not happy at all. Darien told me that the next time this happened I was to call him or one of the Scouts before I leave the house. I did as I was told the past five times that this has happened. Each of the five times I called Darien so that he wouldn't be mad at me for not calling anyone because if I had my way I wouldn't have called anyone at all. But tonight is different because everyone but me has some kind of testing or something going on in the morning and they all need their sleep tonight. (At least that's what I thought but I was somewhat wrong.) So now I am walking to the park so that I can sit and think about the nightmare that has driven me out of my house at this late hour.

You see I woke up at midnight, well it was more like I bolted upright in my bed. I carefully got out of bed without disturbing Luna. I went to my closet to find something to wear outside on a chilly night. As I stood in my bedroom before I went out my window I decided to take my cell phone and communicator with me just in case something should happen.

I found myself in the park soon enough and I sat down on the nearest park bench. Tonight wasn't as chilly as I thought it would be. I then decided to think about the nightmare I had about an hour ago.

(Flash back to the nightmare)

I am sitting outside in a garden that looks so familiar, but far away at the same time. I seem to be waiting for my lover to arrive. I think to myself, 'He is late, something must be wrong, for Endymion is never late and he would never leave me waiting for him to arrive.' The night seems to be growing hotter than normal. Fear starts to rise up in me as I start to smell smoke coming towards me. I now hear someone on a horse drawing nearer to me. My fear is now growing worse as I think, 'What in the name of Isis is going on? Oh Isis, where is my dear beloved Endymion?' The horse has now stopped right next to me, but I do not look at it or its rider. The rider of the horse starts to talk to me and a flood of relief washes over me.

"Serenity, my love, the palace is on fire. Your mother and father have told me to take you to the Nile River until this can be sorted out," Endymion says to me.

He offers his hand to me to help me up onto his horse. I am to relieved to see him to ask any questions right now. The trip to the Great Nile didn't take long. Endymion slowed his horse to a stop. He then got off the horse and lifted me to the ground. But he doesn't let go of me, he just pulls me into his safe and loving arms. My head is now resting on his chest and my fear is coming back to me. 'This is unlike Endymion, there must be more going on than what he is telling me,' I think to myself. I pull away from him slightly; I raise my head so that I can meet his eyes with my own.

"I love you, Princess Serenity, now and forever," Endymion whispered softly to me as he bent down to kiss me.

His kiss was different somehow, as if he was trying to tell me something without words. Then he stopped the kiss and pushed me down to the ground.

"You have to go into hiding, lover, your life depends on it," Endymion told me.

I stood up to face my lover. Just then I was sent flying backwards by the most evil woman known in Egypt: Queen Beryl. My Sailor Scouts have just arrived to see me land very hard on the ground. Beryl forced Endymion to turn and face her and then she drew her sword and thrust it though the heart of my lover.

I screamed, "No, Endymion, no, no, no! You stupid bitch, you will pay for what you have done!"

The evil monster just smirks at me and replies, "Stay away from Endymion in your next lives or I or someone else will kill you both."

Then her army appeared out of no where and started to fight with my Sailor Scouts, but the Scouts were no match for them. I watched as Beryl's army killed my only friends.

Beryl then approached me and as she stabbed me with her sword she said to me, "Stay away from Endymion."

(End flashback to the nightmare)

I can't stand it anymore! I have no choice now but to tell Darien about my nightmares. Each one has the same words, "Stay away from Endymion", but besides that they are all different. I stand up and start to walk again, but I have no idea where I should go. I feel so damn confused and I don't know what to do anymore.

I am now in the elevator in the apartment building that Darien lives in. My communicator started to go off as the elevator doors closed so I took it out of my pocket.

I opened my communicator to hear Luna saying, "Darien, something has happened, something that you won't like at all."

"What's going on, Luna," Darien asked in an annoyed voice.

Luna replied, "Serena is missing again and I have no idea where she could have gone this time."

Darien sighed heavily and then said, "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and I'll go and find her. I don't think there is any reason to call any of the girls yet. I'll call you back as soon as I know anything after I find her and have a chance to talk to her alone."

I thought to myself, 'Oh boy, I'm in trouble now. A lot of trouble by the way that Darien was talking and by the tone in his voice while he was talking.' The elevator doors opened and I walk down corridor to the door of Darien's apartment.

I stood there staring at Darien's door for about five minutes. I was finally about to knock on the door when it flew open. Darien came rushing out without looking where he was going and he walked straight into me. Both of us fell on the floor and Darien landed right on top of me.

"Well, Darien," I said, "at least you don't have to go to far to find me."

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

"Memories and Love"

Arthur's Note: I **do not** own Sailor Moon or any of the other people from the show Sailor Moon. I hope everyone who reads this fic will like it. Please R&R and please no flames; if anyone doesn't like this fic then please tell me in a nice way. This story is rated R because of later chapters (lemon, language, and possible violence).

Story By: Isis Black

I thought to myself, 'Uh-oh, I've never seen Darien look so relieved and so so mad at the same time. When he first came out of his apartment he looked like he could kill anyone, but at least he doesn't look like he's going to kill anyone right now. I hope he's not to mad at me.'

"Serena," he whispered just before his lips met mine. "You know, you had me very worried, Sere," Darien said as he slowly got off from me.

He offered me his hand so that he could help me up. I hessitated for a moment before I took his hand. He noticed that I had hessitated before I took his hand.

"Are you okay, Serena, I didn't hurt you when we fell did I, " he asked me with concern in his voice.

I said in a quite voice, "No, Dairen, you didn't hurt me when we fell. But I think we really have to talk, though. I have something that I really need to tell you."

"Alright, then why don't we go in and sit down," Darien said as he helped me up.

Darien still had my hand in his as he lead me into the living room part of his apartment. We sat down on his couch and I looked up at his face. He looked mad again, and I couldn't stand the fact that he was mad at me.I looked away from him and I started to think, 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Darien looks so mad. I don't really want to be lectured right now by the man that I love.'

I looked down at the floor and I said, "Look, Darien, I'm so sorry. I know that I should have called you or one of the girls before I left my house, but I needed some time alone to think."

Darien put his hand under my chin and he made me look he straight in the eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong? What's been happening to you? You've been acting so distant lately and I hate to admit this, but it's starting to scare the hell out of me. Please, Serena, please open up to me and tell me what's going on," Darien said softly.

I could see all of the hurt and pain he had been feeling lately in his eyes. I had no idea until now that I was causing him so much pain. I couldn't stand that, so I broke down crying. Now Darien looked more confused than anything. He took me into his arms and he held me, trying his best to confort me and calm me down.

About five minutes went by. Darien was being very patient with me. I felt him staring down at me so I tried to pull myself away from him. He wouldn't let me pull away from him. He made me turn around on him so that we were now face to face. Each one of my knees was now on each side of his waist and were digging into the couch. I looked away from his face, I wasn't ready to face him yet. He took my chin in his hand again and he made me look at him.

"I love you, Sere, no matter what, now and forever," Darien softly whispered and then he started to kiss me very passionitely.

One of his hands found its way under the back of the shirt that I was wearing and towards the claps part of my bra and his other hand was on the back part of my waist. I started to kiss him back with as much passion as he was kissing me with and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He shifted the both of us so that we were now laying down on the couch.

I pulled back from our kissing and whispered, "I love you, too, Dare, now and forever no matter what."

He gently pulled my shirt up over my head. I unbuttoned his shirt but didn't take it off from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and we started to kiss again. After about five minutes we stopped kissing so that we could get some air. Darien turned his head and looked towards the door and he rested his head on my breasts. I knew he turned his head so that he could listen to my heart beating. I had one of my arms untangled with his and my other arm was still around his neck and my hand was resting on the back of his head.

After a few minutes he slowly got up and moved away from me and said, "I should call Luna. I should tell her that I found you and that you're okay and safe."

I nodded my head to let him know that I heard heard him. As Darien got his comunicator I got off the couch. Darien looked back at me with a puzzled look on his face.

I said, "Is it okay if I use the bathroom for a few minutes?"

He replied, "Of course it would be okay, but maybe you should put something on so that if someone comes by they won't get any ideas. Here, why don't you put this on and I'll look for your shirt while you're in the bathroom."

Darien took off his unbuttoned shirt and handed it to me. I put it on but I didn't button it up all of the way. I started to button it from the top and going down, I stopped buttoning it when I got to a button that was near my belly button. Darien turned on his comunicator as I headed to the bathroom.

I received a shocking surprise when I came back from the bathroom. Darien looked like he was mad again.

Before I could ask what was wrong he said, "Company is coming to see us, but mostly to see you. Luna called the Outer Scouts and Artimis. So Luna, Artimis, Rini, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru are coming here. Luna said I was taking to damn long to find you and so on and so forth. Damnit this isn't good."

I couldn't blame Darien for what was happening because this whole mess is my falt. Darien was pacing back forth next to the couch and by look of it he was thinking of what to do.

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry for all of this. This whole mess is all my falt. I am so sick of this and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I have put you though so much lately and I have hurt you by not talking to you. I can't stand it anymore, I have no idea what to do. I need you, Darien, I need your help," I said.

Darien stopped dead in his tracks. He was facing me when he stopped, but now he was staring at me. I fell onto my knees on the floor and I started to sob in my hands. I heard Darien call my name as he came to me. He was worried and I think that he was also scared. Plus he didn't know what to do or how to calm me down again. He kneeled down in front of me and put his arms around me to try to comfort me. My head was resting on his chest so I hugged him back as I sobbed. With my arms around his neck it made it easier for Darien to pick me up. He walked back over to the couch with me in his arms and he sat down. As he held me in his lap I sobbed into the chest part of the shirt that he put on while I was in the bathroom.

"Serena, please tell me what's going on. I want to help you, Serena, if you'll let me, but in order for me to be able to help you then you would have to open up to me, "Darien said to me softly as he stroked my hair.

After a few minutes I told Darien about the nightmares I have been having. The only one that I went into full detail about was the one that I had tonight. I explained to Darien that each nightmare had the same words, "Stay away from Endymion", in them and that they all had the same threat in them also: Basically the threat was stay away from Endymion or both of us will die. I told Darien that I went for walks after each nightmare to try to clear my head. I said that going for the walks helped me forget about the nightmares until tonight. I also told Darien that I thought the nightmares would stop and that's why I didn't tell him sooner. Darien waited for me to finish my story before he said anything. When I was finished there was a moments silence.

Then Darien said, "Oh I see what's going on, I was afaid it was something like this. At least now I know for sure what was happening to you. At least you and I are prepared for something like this, this time around."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about the time he broke-up with me because his dreams basically told him that I would be safer if he broke-up with me.

"Darien, if you think that I am going to brake-up with you than you are dead wrong. You and I have worked to hard to be together for one or both of us to just give up now. You and I have come to far to give up just because of my stupid nightmares and their stupid threats. I love you, Darien, now and forever no matter what. My life wouldn't be worth living without you in it," I said to Darien in an angry tone.

He replied, "I know, Sere, I know. But what I don't know is who is doing this to you or why this person or persons is doing this to you. I promise, Sugar, I will get to the bottom of this."

He started to hold me a little tighter than before. I was still crying about ten minutes later when their was a knock on the door. I was still sitting on Darien's lap and we were still hugging.

I whispered into Darien's ear, "I don't want to move, so I'm not going to move. I don't give a damn what they will think and if they don't like it well then tough."

Darien whispered back, "I never said that you had to move, love. Plus I don't think you have to move if you don't want to, my love." He softly kissed me on the lips then said in a louder voice, "All of you may as well just come in, I am kind of in a position that I can't get out of at the moment." In an under tone he added so only I would hear it, "And frankly I don't really want to get out of this position any time soon."

I softly giggled in his ear for that coment. The door opened and in came Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Rini, Luna, and Artimis. Rini was the last one to come in so she closed the door behind her. I looked at Amara quickly and she looked mad. She saw me look at her quickly and she saw some of the tears that were still on my face and she looked even madder then before.

Amara snapped, "What the hell is going on here? What the hell did you do to her?"

I glared at Amara for what she had just said.

Then I snapped, "Tell me something, Amara. Why do you always think that Darien has done something to me? I know that Darien loves me and he knows that I love him so why can't you just except that? Darien would never hurt me on purpose or willingly so just back the hell off, okay?"

Amara looked as though I had just slapped her across the face. Everyone else just looked at me in shock because I have never talked to any of the Scouts that way before, at least not in a snapping manor.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off, Princess. It's just the first thing I saw when I came in was you crying. I asumed the wrong thing and I am sorry for that," Amara said in a kind of hurt voice.

"It's alright, Amara. Just forget about it. If I saw this from where you're standing than I would probably have thought the same thing as you," Darien replied for both of us.

"I agree with Darien. Just forget about it," I added to what he said.

I turned towards Trista a little bit and noticed for the first time that she looked upset, very upset.

"You did a very foolish thing tonight, Princess. Do you have any idea what could have happened? You could have been killed and none of us would have known what had happened to you. You should have relized that by now. How could you be so foolish? I hope for the sake of everyone that you will not do anything like this again," Trista said to me harshly.

Everyone was looking at Trista in shock, but I was more shocked then all of them. I was getting very mad thinking about what Trista had just said to me. I had no idea what she was talking about and apparently nobody else did either.

"Now wait a minute, Trista. What the hell is going on here? Do you know something that Serena and I don't," Darien said.

But before he could say anything else I cut him off.

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are, Trista? Where the hell do you think get off calling me Foolish? Do you even know what the fucking hell is going on with me? I will not tolorate being called foolish by a friend of mine, especailly if she is a Sailor Scout," I angrerly snapped at Trista.

I admit that I let my temper get the best of me, but Trista went way to far by calling me foolish. Trista looked as though she had expected me to say something like that and that made me even more mad. In my anger I stood up quickly and I almost stepped on one of Darien's feet.

"I know a lot more than you think, my Princess. You are going to have to stay here for a while, Princess. It's for your own good, and his too," Trista said calmly, to calmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? I don't answer to you or any of the other Scouts. Hell I don't even answer to Darien much unless I have to. No offence, Darien. So what the hell makes you think I will do as you tell me? The only person I answer to, besides Darien, is Queen Serenity and if you haven't noticed my Mother is still dead and she has been dead for a long time," I snapped at Trista.

Darien said to me, "No offence was taken, Sere. I understand what you're saying."

Trista transformed, and after she did Amara and Michelle transformed as well. I took this some what as a personal threat. My Silver Crystal also took this as a threat because it started to glow and pulse. Luna, Artimis, Hotaru, and Rini quickly moved away from Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto to go and hide behind the couch.

"I really hope that you three are not challenging me and/or threatening me because I am so not afraid to take you three on if I have to," I said defensively.

"Maybe we should finish talking somewhere else," Sailor Neptune said.

I followed her gaze and saw Rini and Hotaru looking at the Outer Scouts, Darien, and me with frightened looks on their faces, Rini and Hotaru were both shaking from the fear.

"Fine with me." I snapped while looking directly at Sailor Pluto.

Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, and myself started to walk towards the door. The other three un-transformed and the Silver Crystal stopped glowing and pulsing.

"Hold it right there, damnit! I am not going to let Serena go anywhere alone with you three after what I have just seen and heard," Darien snapped angerly.

In one way I was relieved that Darien sad that. In another way I was dissappointed (and I don't know why). I know that I can handle myself against Neptune and Uranus because I have fought against them before and I had won. But Pluto is a different story because I have never had to fight against her and I don't want to fight with her or the other two if I don't have to. I will fight the three of them if I have to, but if I don't have to fight the three of them then I won't.

"If you wish to come, Pince, then please do. We will not try to do anything to stop you," Trista said calmly.

Darien snapped back, "I don't give a damn if it's okay with you ladies if I go or not. I am going to go wether or not any of you like it or not."

"Shall we leave now then? Hotaru, Rini, will you two be alright here by yourselves without the rest of us for awhile," Michelle asked.

Rini and Hotaru both nodded their heads. Amara, Michelle, Trista, Darien, and myself left Darien's apartment; Darien had put one of his arms around my waist just before we left.

The five of us are now walking in silence. I have a bad feeling about this, I think Darien does to because he had just pulled me as close to his side as I could possibley get. I don't mind at all being this close to him. I can't seem to shake this bad feeling that I have. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next.

Trista had just stopped in front of us. She transformed again and Amara and Michelle did the same. Neptune and Uranus looked confused but it was clear to Darien and me that they were going to follow Pluto on this.

"I don't like the feel of this, Sere," Darien whispered to me.

"I don't like the feel of this either, Dare. Maybe we should transform, too. What do you think," I whispered back to him.

Darien replied, "Yeah, I guess we should transform. Maybe we should hurry this up if we can."

After Darien and I transformed he pulled me in front of himself so that we were now facing each other.

Tuxedo Mask whispered to me, "I won't let them hurt you in any way, Sailor Moon, I promise. I'll try my hardest not to let them hurt you and to protect you. I will always protect you for the rest for our lives, I promise."

Before I could say anything he pulled me closer to himself and he kissed me.

"Are you two finished yet? There are still things to talk about, questions to ask, and questions to answer," said Sailor Uranus in an annoyed way after a minute or two.

I glared at her and said, "Shut the hell up, Uranus! So what are you three planning to do? Are you three planning on trying to fight me or something?"

"Not if you listen to reasoning, Sailor Moon," replied Sailor Pluto.

"Oh and what reasoning is that, Pluto? Me being a good little princess and do as you tell me? If that's what it is then you better think again, damnit," I snapped.

"Damnit, Serena, will you please just be quiet and listen to me " Pluto started to say.

I cut her off by yelling, "No, Pluto, I have had enough. I just want to be left alone damn it."

I turned and started to walk away. I heard some kind of struggling from behind me. I turned and saw Sailors Neptune and Uranus trying to hold Tuxedo Mask down. I also saw Sailor Pluto walking towards me. I started to back away from her, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. But I tripped over a rock or something and fell down side ways very hard and I almost hit my head on the ground. I turned and layed down on my back for a moment. Before I could do anything else (like get up off from the ground) Pluto was sitting on me and holding her Time Staff to my neck. I just barely noticed that the right side of my waist and the right side of part of my right leg felt slightly moist just before Pluto had sat on me.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Pluto. Do you hear me? Don't you dare fucking hurt her," Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Pluto snapped, "Who the hell ever said I am going to hurt her, Prince? The only intentions I have are to make her listen to what I have to say." To me she said, "Do you wish to live longer than your eighteenth birthday, my Princess? If you do wish to live then please stay with the Prince. If you don't stay with him then one of you or both of you will die after June thirtyith. I am only acting as Queen Serenity has asked me to. I know all about your nightmares, Princess. The Queen may know a lot more than I know right now about your nightmares. So if you both want to live than you both will be staying together at Darien's apartment."

"Do you really think that is such a good idea, Pluto," asked Uranus.

Pluto answered, "There is no other choice, Uranus, none of us have any other choice in this matter of the Prince and Princess staying together. Plus Queen Serenity wants the two of them to stay together, she seems to think that it will be safer for them and I agree with the Queen on that. So there is nothing else that we can do at this time. Release the Prince, Neptune, Uranus. What have you decided, Sailor Moon?"

Neptune and Uranus released Tuxedo Mask and helped him up. Pluto took her staff away from my neck and got up from pinning me to the ground.

I sat up, sighed in a defeated way, and said, "Alright, I'll do as you wish. How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Pluto answered, "Don't worry about it, I have already taken care of that. You know that all of us Scouts are cousins, so we told your parents that you would be staying with us for a while and they believed us. Need a hand, Princess?"

"No thanks, I think I can manage," I said.

Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto un-transformed. Tuxedo Mask walked towars me and had stopped a little ways behind me. I slowly stood up and when I put some of my weight onto my right leg red hot pain shot throughout my leg and the reat of my body. As I let out a small shriek of pain I lost my balance. Tuxedo Mask caught me from behind before I could fall to the ground. Just before I had stood up I had un-transformed. The other three looked back at us.

"What's going on," Michelle asked.

"Well," I started, "I kind of think that I hurt myself when I fell. I don't think I can walk on my own right now. I aslo think that I am bleeding."

The full moon just came out from behind some clouds.

"Um, Serena, honey, you are bleeding and by the look of it you're bleeding a lot," Darein said in a worried tone.

He was right; I had a long and deep gash on the right side of my right leg. The gash started near my knee and went down my leg to my ankle. I tried to move my right arm away from my waist, but I couldn't move it without feeling a hell of a lot of pain from my waist. Darien made me sit down on a park bench that we were a few feet away from. He helped me over to the park bench so that I wouldn't fall or hurt myself more without meaning to. I tried to move my arm again but this time I also felt a warn liquid soak through the fabric of my clothes.

I slowly and carefully stood up again and said, "Um guys, we have another problem, well I have another problem actually. My right arm is stuck to the side of my waist, I think I have a cut or a gash on the right side of my waist."

Darien, Amara, Michelle, and Trista all looked at me with prue horror on their faces.

Trista said to Darien, "I think it would be a good idea to take your cape off, Tuxedo Mask."

He looked confused, but he did as he was told. Darien was standing near me since he made me sit down. He moved closer to me and he wrapped his cape around me.

I said mostly to Darien, "I'm going to pull my arm away from my waist. This is going to hurt like fucking hell, but I have to do it. Darien, do me a favor and catched me so I don't fall and hurt myself even more."

"I will, I promise I will, love," he replied as he moved behind me.

Then I said, "Good, then get ready."

I renched my arm away from my side and when I did I bit back the ear splitting scream that built up within me. As everything went dark in my vision I felt Darien's strong, protective, and loving arms catch me as I fell backwards. I passed out from all of the pain in Darien's loving arms.

To Be Cotinued ....


	3. Chapter 3

"Memories and Love"

AN: I **do not** own Sailor Moon! I wish I do own Sailor Moon, but I **don't **own Sailor Moon and I **never** will. I am writing another fic the will be connected to this fic in later chapters. Both this fic and my other fic will tie into each other later on at some point. This chapter is longer than chapter 2. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter because there are a lot of things that happen in this chapter. Please R&R.Oh and another thing is thatI may not update this fic often becauseI'm kind of going through some writer's block, but I promiseto tryto get more of this done. I'm just thankful that I already have some chapters done and typed.Eventually I will be revisising this fic and putting it into thethird person point of view, but that won't happen until I have finished the story.Now on to chapter 3!

Story By: Isis Black

Chapter 3:

Confusing, Love, and Planet Power

I started to come to in the elevator in Darien's apartment building. I let out a soft moan of pain that alerted Darien, Amara, Michelle, and Trista that I was awake.

"Good, you're awake again. You lost a lot of blood, but you will be all right. We are almost back to Darien's apartment, so please try to stay awake. You are going to have to use your energy to stay awake and it will be difficult," Trista said.

I replied weakly, "Yeah, I'll try to stay awake, but it's kind of hard. I'll still try all though I can't guarantee anything."

"Damnit, I should have known that it was to dangerous for either of you two to be out at this time of night, especially her," Trista said angrily.

Darien snapped, "Never mind that now, damnit. All that matters to me at the moment is helping Serena. Fucking elevator is as slow as hell."

Darien was pissed off again.

When the elevator doors finally opened Darien said, "Well, it's about damn time."

I heard Amara say, "And some people say I have a short temper, but they haven't really seen Serena and Darien on a bad or off day. But nobody can really blame them after all of the hell they have been through over the past years. They have worked their asses off to get this far in their relationship and to be happy at all together. I swear I will help find out who ever is doing this to our prince and princess and the person or persons will pay for this."

Michelle said, "That is enough, Amara. Now isn't the time for this."

"Yeah, you're right, Michelle. I'm sorry, I'll drop it now," Amara replied.

"Can one of you three please open the fucking door," Darien said in an angry tone.

Michelle replied, "Sure, anything to help."

Michelle quietly opened Darien's apartment door and it open for the others. The first thing I heard after Michelle closed the door was Luna.

Luna said, "Oh my, what in the name of the Moon happened? Darien, why are you covered in blood? Are you and Serena alright?"

Darien was trying really hard not to snap at Luna. I could tell by the expression on his face.

Darien said as calmly as he could, "I'm fine, Luna, but Serena isn't. She fell and some how she got hurt. There is a deep gash on the right side of her waist and another deep gash on the right side of her right leg. The gash on her leg starts some where near her knee and goes down her leg to close to her ankle. Serena also has lost a lot of blood; that's why I am covered in blood, because I'm carrying Serena. None of us know how Serena got hurt. Damnit, this is pissing me off."

Luna looked horror struck.

"Where are Hotaru and Rini," Amara asked after looking around the room.

Luna looked at Amara and replied, "The girls are in the guest room. They fell asleep about five or ten minutes ago. Artimis went to check on them just before you guys got back here."

Artimis came into view and said, "Yeah, but I still heard everything that Darien just said. The girls are still asleep, I guess they are really tired."

Trista said, "Well, it's good that the girls are asleep. They don't really need to see any of this. I guess this is as good a spot as any. It's time."

I managed to say quietly, "What are you talking about?"

Darien was the only one who heard me say that.

Trista looked over at Darien and me and asked, "What did she say, Darien? You shouldn't really talk to much, Serena. You should save what is left of your strength, you're going to need it."

Darien replied, "Serena said, 'What are you talking about'. She beat me to that question."

Trista replied, "I am planning on stopping time for everyone except all of us, and the other Scouts. Then I plan on taking all of us, in this room, to another dimension outside the reaches of time. Artimis, would you mind staying behind to look after the girls?"

Artimis replied, "Of course I'll stay here to look after the girls."

Trista said, "Good. Now I am going to have to transform. Pluto Planet Power!"

Now Sailor Pluto was where Trista had been standing just seconds earlier. Pluto was holding her Time Staff and she seemed to be concentrating on something. I think a couple of minutes had passed, but I don't really know for sure.


End file.
